borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Armory Chests Respawn
Now that i have recently found out that most of the Armory chests respawn after exiting to Roads End and then returning to the Armory, i find i like farming it alot more. I used to just farm Craw, but now i can farm Craw multiple times in a row then go to the Armory to do the same, instead of having to drive all the way back and fight my way into the Armory each time i want to farm it. Whoever found this info out is a genius ;) Veggienater 21:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Is the shield still open when you come back in? Or do I need a second character to launch me over the wall after the first farming?Beware the clap 22:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You will need a second character, but i like to farm in splitscreen so thats never a problem for me. Veggienater 22:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. I've done quite a bit of farming split screen to see if the FRI mod would help, so this won't be any different. I just need sledge's shotgun. Thanks alot!!Beware the clap 22:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you know if there's a video on how to do this in splitscreen? I can't seem to find one. Of course I could just try and figure it out myself :) But it sounds awesome. Sumpskildpadde 15:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) You will need a gun like sledges shotgun with knockback. Go back to sledges mine on pt1 and kill him again for it. Farm the Armory with the glitch in splitscreen leaveing one character at the entrence between Rroads End and the Armory if you are doing this solo. if playing online or with two people in splitscreen one will have to stay outside the second time. When you finish opening all the chests in the armory with character 1 exit to Roads End with character 2. When you enter The Armory again take both players/ characters back to the sheilded wall and start a duel. Then line up the character that has sledges shotgun so that the gun is pointing a little over the top of the wall while he/she is kneeling, then line up the other character so that he/she is standing slightly infront of the kneeling character. Have the standing character jump and the kneling character fire sledges shotgun immediatly after. If lined up correctly the standing character should go flying over the sheild wall and your back in to farm again. Then just run the character outside the wall back to the begining so that you can exit again. Hope that helps and is clear.Veggienater 12:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) why don't you just go ahead and mod your guns? I mean, after exploiting pretty much every bug in the game, what even is the point of farming? 21:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Because, the point of farming is to get the best stuff legit. You have to play the game to Farm, not sit in front of a screen and program what you want your loot to be. If you mod thats fine, more power to you, but i prefer farming to find my loot.Veggienater 21:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) oh, no, I don't mod. I just think modding is as legit as exploiting the glitches. Apparently you don't, that's fine. Just asking. 21:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I do think there is a difference between farming and Modding. Farming is in game while modding is an outside influence. I dont have anything against modding or modders but i choose not to mod myself. With that being said i have come to the conclusion that the in game "Glitches" were intentional. The GOTY game guide calls Craws "glitches", "safe spots" and the fact that the Armory chest respawn after leaveing the area and returning without reloading the game, unlike any other chests in game has led me to believe that the Armory "glitch" is also intentional. Therefore "exploting" an intentional "glitch" is legit and modding is not, in my opinion. But thats just me. Veggienater 03:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC)